


Taisetsu na mono (An important thing)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Cute Kids, Drawing, Ficlet, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s a snow globe. My daddy has given this to me last year, he’s taken this home before I was born.” he sighed, dreamy. “He was there for the Olympic Games, in a place called Barcelona.”





	Taisetsu na mono (An important thing)

Yuri and Ryosuke were sitting at the small table in the younger’s bedroom.

The teacher had told them to draw something that afternoon at home, something ‘important’, she had said.

It had been a while, then Chinen had made a satisfied sound and had put down the crayons, looking at his drawing.

“I’m done!” he told Yamada, smiling.

Yamada tilted his head, staring at the paper.

There was some sort of ball, with a complicate drawing inside and some dots.

“What is it?” he asked, curious.

Yuri looked complacent, snorting as if his friend was completely hopeless.

Then he stood up and reached his nightstand, grabbing an object that Yamada had never seen before.

He put it down on the table, still smiling.

“It’s a snow globe. My daddy has given this to me last year, he’s taken this home before I was born.” he sighed, dreamy. “He was there for the Olympic Games, in a place called Barcelona.” he explained.

Ryosuke listened to the kit, raptured, and kept staring at that weird ball which, he now realized, had actually snow inside.

He was fascinated.

“And where is this place?” he asked, and Chinen leant over to hit his forehead.

“It’s here, can't you see it?” he replied, pointing inside the globe. “This in the middle is Barcelona.”

Yamada nodded repeatedly, as to say that it was perfectly clear.

“It’s really beautiful, Yuri.” he said, seeing the younger turn up his nose and look thoughtful.

“Do you really like it?” he asked, almost shyly.

“Of course I do. It’s the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” the elder confirmed, his eyes wide open.

Chinen kept still for a moment, then he got up and took the object, handing it to Yamada.

“You can have this, if you want.” he murmured, without looking him in the eyes.

Ryosuke looked fairly shocked by the suggestion, and he rushed to shake his head.

He pushed his arms back, so that the kid could keep the globe close.

“Of course not, Yuri. It’s yours, your dad gave it to you and you care about it.” he said, indignant.

Chinen bit his lip, nodding.

“But I care about you too, Ryo-chan.” he whispered, blushing.

The kid smiled openly, hugging him.

Then he grabbed his drawing, showing it to him.

“Look, Chii.” he said, pointing at the blurred shape that vaguely resembled a person.

Yuri looked confused, then hopeful.

“Is that me?” he asked, smiling when the other nodded in confirmation.

“See? I care about you too.” he said, taking the snow globe and putting it back on the night stand. “This is yours, and it’s important. When I’ll want to see it, I’ll just have to come here, right?”

Chinen kept staring at him for a while.

And, in the end, he smiled.

“Of course. You can come whenever you want, Ryo-chan!” he said, losing any kind of embarrassment and pointing at the paper. “Now come on, finish it, or you won’t make it in time, as usual.” he scolded him, still smiling.

Yamada sighed, and went back drawing.

He wasn’t bothered by the sudden change of mood, nor for the way he had spoken, typical of when he made fun of him.

To him, whatever he did, Yuri stayed the most important thing ever.  


End file.
